One Hundred Parabolas
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Honey Lemon wants to ask Tadashi out but is too scared. Gogo tries to get her to do it. And Honey plans to make an effort. but she fears Tadashi saying no. When he dies, she starts to develop feelings for Hiro instead. Is this just a phase, is she supplanting what she felt for Tadashi on Hiro? Or is Hiro the guy she really likes, should have been with from the start?
1. Chapter 1

**One Hundred Parabolas**

**Chapter One**

_Ask him out. Go on._

_He'll say no._

_He might say yes._

_But I wear glasses._

_Some guys dig girls with glasses._

_But he's never dated any before that I've seen. Neither Chloe, nor Emma, nor Erin wore glasses._

_So? That doesn't mean anything. Some girls are sexy in beautiful in glasses._

_Yeah, but I, Honey Lemon, and not one of them._

_Oh come on. Why do you think they call you Honey Lemon_

_Because I'm sweet and sour at the same time?_

_Because you're sweet and _sexually appealing.

_Oh come on. I'm not an Aphrodite._

_Yes, you are. And your beautiful Hispanic voice. Just ask him._

"All right guys, I've got to go help my brother out of a pickle. Hiro, you know. He's so into those robot battle things, and I always end up having to save him."

"See you, Tadashi," Fred said. "Oh wait, do you think Baymax can make me glow-in-the-dark or something"

"That's the first actual scientific suggestion I've ever heard you utter," Gogo said.

"Yeah, I want glow-i-the-dark powers so I can stand in the road and act like a stoplight as the glowing aura surrounding me changes from green to red to yellow…"

"Okay, now you're talking baloney," Gogo said, turning away from him in disgust.

"Uh, Tadashi," Honey Lemon said, as he slipped a foot out the door.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at her.

"Um, have fun."

Tadashi smiled and shut the door. Honey Lemon heard his retreating footsteps, and sighed inwardly.

"If you've got a crush on him, you should ask him out already," Gogo said.

"But I don't do the asking thing well," Honey said.

"All right. Here's the deal. If you don't ask him out by the time the convention begins in a fortnight, I will."

"But Gogo…you don't have feelings for him, do you?"

"'Course not. I only like him as a friend. But I want you to ask him out, because I'm not sure he has it in his head to ask you anywhere, and you'd make a fantastic couple. I'd root for ya."

Honey saw that Fred had left the room. She was glad he hadn't overheard the conversation.

"All right. I'll ask. But if he says no, I won't be cheerful."

"If he says no you can always ask Fred out."

"Now I know you're pulling my leg," Honey said, returning to her test tubes and pipettes.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Hundred Parabolas**

**Chapter Two**

Honey was gathering chemicals together when she heard Tadashi's voice, introducing someone to the other people in the nerd lab.

She walked in after the others had gone, and saw that Tadashi was standing there with a boy about three heads shorter than himself. Honey knew immediately who it was for Tadashi had often spoken of him, and how they both lived with their Aunt Cass since their parents died when they were very young…

"You must be Hiro."

Inwardly she thought, _So this is Tadashi's little brother. I wonder if I should find him a little girlfriend. Would that make Tadashi more likely to accept me if I were to ask him out? Hiro's cute himself, hmm. Both Hamada brothers are cute. I should greet him in the usual way. _

She kissed him on both cheeks. When she had first met Tadashi she had done the same thing. It was part of her upbringing and culture to do that whenever she was introduced to someone. But though she kept her composure and acted like it was something that she had no attachment to doing, her heart palpitated against her ribcage so much that the only thing she could think of to get her mind off it was to show Hiro something pink and have it explode in her face, which was a diversion

Hiro seemed shocked by how pink it was, which was fitting since the shade was of shocking pink. Honey guessed he wasn't that fond of pink but she couldn't help loving that color herself and most of the different tints of it…hot pink, carnation pink, bubblegum pink, pale rose, and fuchsia which wasn't exactly pink but more a blend of purple and her favorite color.

Tadashi went off into his own pod In the lab, presumably to show Hiro his experiment, Baymax a personal medical assisting robot. Honey went over to the worktable and pulled out Tadashi's picture which she kept there. She gazed at it admiringly.

"You really should develop the courage to ask him and stop looking at photographs," Gogo said.

"Gogo! You nearly made me jump out of my skin!" Honey said, clutching her heart.

"You should ask him before he leaves the lab today. Stop torturing yourself by continuously putting it off."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to hear a no yet."

"Listen to yourself, Honey! You're the one who's always upbeat. Why are you so down about this?"

"Gogo, there's something I've never told you, and which you must not repeat to anyone!" Honey said, wagging a finger in the other girl's face.

"I promise I won't," Gogo said.

"All right then," Honey said, shutting her eyes. "I've never had a relationship that worked out for longer than a week. I'm scared that if I ask Tadashi out, it could impair out relations in the lab if we don't make it as a couple."

"Bravo, bravo, excellente!" said Fred, who had entered the are unbeknowedst to either of the girls. "Best confession I've overheard since Wasabi told me about having ketchup sprayed all over his sweatshirt once when he was a little whippersnapper."

Honey looked mortified. Gogo marched up to Fred. "If you repeat any of this to Tadashi or Wasabi, I'll sock it to you."

"I'll tell Baymax then."

"You'll do nothing of the sort."

"He's a robot. It's not like he'll repeat it."

"If his battery if low, he might. He doesn't think straight when that happens."

"I think I'll go…somewhere…" Honey said.

"You'll stand your ground, Honey. If Tadashi comes back through here, you must hint that you want to go somewhere with him."

"Yeah, like the retro carnival," Fred said.

Gogo punched him in the arm. "Not the retro carnival. That's not a place for the first date."

"I'd take you there my sweet."

Fred puckered his lips and Gogo scooted away from him. Honey laughed in spite of herself. Her friends could always make her feel batter.

Then she pulled a mirror out of her purse and saw she was still covered in pink gunk. She had to wash it off. Tadashi wouldn't accept her on a date if she looked like this when she asked.

She poured water in a glass and washed her face and hair off in the basin, then tidied up till she looked presentable. She heard Tadashi's voce and Hiro's in the main section fo the lab and went there, but Professor Callaghan was there, and so was Wasabi. And of course Hiro. She couldn't ask Tadashi out in front of all these people. She could never return to the lab if he said no.

A moment later Tadashi,Hiro, and Professor Callaghan had gone out of the lab into the hallway that led to the elevator. Honey sighed. She'd have to wait till next time. Fred held p five fingers rubber-banded together and gave her a meaningful look, which she took to be his way of saying that she needed to up her game or she'd be stuck forever without a soulmate.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Hundred Parabolas**

**Chapter Three**

Honey had just gotten chemicals out on the table to work with for her term project when Fred waltzed into her area.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," said she, not very jubilantly.

"I take it you haven't asked Tadashi yet."

Honey shook her head.

"You've got to do so soon," Fred said. "He won't stay single forever."

"Not like you're any nearer to asking Gogo out."

"As a matter of fact, I'm on my way to do so now."

"Oh relaly?" Honey said, her arms folded.

"Yes, I am. She's in the next room, and I'm about to surprise her with an offer she can't refuse."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Very well then. Follow me."

Honey traipsed behind him as he led her to a part of the lab that led into the place they called the "resting room."

"She's in there? Are you sure this is the best time to be asking her out?"

"It is," Fred said. "It's now or never."

"Well, I wish you luck."

"You're going to come with me. And learn from the master," Fred said. "I'm going to go in that room where Sleeping Beauty awaits, and I'm going to ask her to a movie. Then you'll see how it's done."

"You really think Gogo would go out with you?" Honey said, a smile forming on her lips. "She didn't seem so keen on being with you early."

"Trust me, in a month she'll be my bae," Fred said, flexing his arms which were quite skinny. "She can't resist my biceps."

"What biceps?" Honey said innocently.

"The invisible mass encasing my arm. And now if you'll excuse me, it's time to test my skills."

Fred cracked his knuckles and went into the next room, Honey following closely behind.

Gogo's hand was resting on the armchair as she slumbered, neat purring sounds emanating from her throat.

Fred entered the room and saw her sleeping. "Rise and shine, princess," he called.

Honey stared. Surely that wasn't the way to make Gogo agree to go on a date with him?

"What time is it?" Gogo asked, groggily. She stretched her arms, yawning.

"Seven p.m. in the evening, my raven-haired beauty," Fred said.

"Then I've only been asleep three hours," Gogo said. "I need some shuteye."

"Doesn't my double entendre make your heat flutter for some Fred action?"

"What double entendre?" Gogo asked.

"Seven p.m. In the evening. If it's p.m., I didn't need to specify the evening, or I could have done that without needing to mention that it's p.m. Post mortem."

"It's post meridian," Gogo said. "Not post mortem. And why am I bothering to explain this"

"Because you dig me and love correcting me."

"The only correcting I want done right now," Gogo said, "is a cashing at the sleep bank which I desperately need. Now please let me sleep."

"All right, but would you mind considering an offer I'd like to make to you?"

"Make it snappy," Gogo said, shutting her eyes and curling back into a ball.

"Would you go to see _Strider 4 _with me on Friday night?"

Gogo opened one eyelid. "Haha. Very funny." She let her eyelid drop.

"What's funny about that?"

"That you think I have time in my busy schedule to see a _Strider _movie."

Fred turned to give Honey a thumbs-up before facing Gogo again. "How about _Pig Aliens from Wizard Space_?"

"What do I look like, a nerd who hangs out in the Video Games laboratory? Why do you think I'm here?" Gogo asked, her eyes still closed.

"Aw, everyone loves _Pig Aliens. _Most addictive thing I've ever played. You sure you don't want to see that?"

"I wouldn't go see it if I were a zombie with a disease that makes it where I need to watch movies to calm me down and that movie was the only one I could find on the entire planet."

Fred winked at Honey, as if to say, _This is where I play my ace._

"How about we not do a movie and go to a Tripp Rivers concert instead?"

Now Gogo looked at Fred with astonishment on her face. "How did you know I like Tripp Rivers?"

"I found a playlist of his songs in your motorcycle's stereo system."

"You shouldn't mess with other people's Audiocards,"

"It helped me learn what music you like."

"Yeah, but it's an invasion of privacy. Just for that, I should say no."

"But you're not gonna," Fred said, knowingly.

"I wish I could, but…well, I can't resist Tripp Rivers, that's true," Gogo said, grinning her beautiful smile. "And there are worse guys to go out with than you. But try not to embarrass me that night, okay?"

"Me, embarrass you? Please, my sweet. I'll be the suavest guy you ever dated."

"I'm so sure," Gogo said, rolling her eyes. "Now please leave me in peace so I can rest. If youd on't I might be forced to decline, even if it is Tripp Rivers we're talking about."

"Okay, have sweet Fred-based dreams."

"I'll do my best not to," Gogo said, but she was still grinning as she rested her head on the chair's arm.

Fred led Honey out of that room. "See, nothing to it," he said, taking an apple from the fruit basket on the coffee table and biting into it.

"You make it seem so easy," Honey said.

"I was confident she'd go out with me. And you should feel the same in regards to Tadashi."

"But it's not the same. He could easily turn me down, I'm certain he might…and you, well…you were confident that Gogo would say yes."

"Oh come on. It's just like the periodic table. If you mix nitrogen and oxygen, you get water. And if you ask Tadashi out, he'll say yes, and see how amazing you are."

"Um, nitrogen and oxygen don't make water," Honey said. "Hydrogen is what causes water when mixed with oxygen provided that there is an adequate amount of each element to balance it out, though attaining pure water is nigh impossible as other elements will often get in the way."

"Yowz, way to make a science enthusiast think. I'm going to need some rocky road for this."

"Well, good luck in finding some. I'm going to go work on my term project now."

"Have fun. And call Tadashi," Fred said to her retreating back.

When she was alone in her part of the laboratory, she did get her phone out and went to where she had Tadashi's number stored in it, with his picture beaming at her. She could melt in his winsome smile.

And if he said no to her, she'd feel hearbroken. Because she never liked a guy this much before. Oh sure, she had had crushes and infatuations but they melted away after a few months. She had known Tadashi for a couple of years now and she had liked him this way for much of that time. What started as an interest in getting to know him blossomed into a stance where every time she saw him, her heart palpitated. But he hadn't asked her out in the two years they've known one another, and now she had to do it herself.

But when she looked at his picture, and was ready to press Send, she found that she could not do so. If he rejected her, she'd be so unhappy…after waiting this long. And worst of all, he'd come to the lab every day and the question she had asked him might cause him to be colder toward her, like he would think that they couldn't just be friends if she wanted to date him.

She wasn't sure if she could just be friends with him but even so, being friends without anything coming between them had to be better than him spurning her and being cold forever afterward. But why was this fear even gripping her? She was confident in everything else. However, when it came to dating, she was just so afraid that the one she wanted to show affection to would find it revolting. And when Tadashi was the guy she wanted to get to know romantically, the idea of him saying no cut her to the quick, made her feel as if she'd rather lie on the floor and have sulfuric acid poured on her than endure the pain of Tadashi rejecting her…


End file.
